The storage of hydrogen requires great care due to the explosive properties of the gas. As hydrogen becomes a preferred choice as an alternative fuel to fossil fuels there is a need for systems for storing hydrogen in a safe manner at a confined location such as within a building. This is particularly desirable for use in conjunction with a hydrogen fueled power system, for instance a back-up power system, for a facility. Commercially feasible systems for storing and using hydrogen in this manner are not currently available.